User blog:ToastSoul/Return
帰還 / kikan / Return / The Road Home Full version English I'd like to ask one day But I'm sure I wouldn't be able to Do you remember the first ocean we saw that day? It'd be nice if we could go together Sorry, maybe it's a bit far I won't forget the sunrise I watched with you On a stormy night we head off Carrying the weight of our things Forming a line, we still have to keep going But the rain is too strong to get back The pain is blinding Remember me, that I was here Even if my morning and your dreams sink and rot I will return Holding on to the wishes and prayers Don't forget the winds that we raced Even if the falling ocean and the exploding sky spill and fade away We will cross paths again This is my way back to you Like the season of the cherry blossoms I fell in love with your profile I won't forget your smile like the sunflowers As the petals fall we set out in the morning Carrying the final shield Forming a circle, we have to make it But the clouds hang low and hold us back My vision blurs Just wait for me――― The moon I looked up at and the spraying waves The snow and the rain is all so familiar Time falls quietly, gathering deeper Even if your night and my footsteps are erased I will come back here So I embrace you I won't forget the clouds we chased The falling ocean and exploding sky fade into the distance Someday we'll walk side-by-side For bringing us together, you are my hope Japanese いつかは聞いてみたいな でも　きっとできないね あの日見た　初めの海　覚えてる？ 一緒に行ってみたいね ごめん　少し遠いかな 君と見た　朝焼け空　忘れない 嵐の日の夜　僕らは旅立つ 重い荷物持ち 隊列を組んで　まだ進まなきゃ だけど雨が強く帰れない 痛みが眩しい 覚えていて　ここに居たこと 僕の朝　君の夢　沈み朽ちても 必ず還るから 願い　祈り　抱きしめて 忘れないで　駆け抜けた風 落ちる海　爆ぜる空　零れ消えても いつか　巡り出逢う 繋ぐ君への　帰投 桜の季節見たいな 君の横顔　見惚れてた ひだまりの　その笑顔　忘れない 花びら舞う朝　僕らも漕ぎ出す 最後の楯持ち 円陣を組んで　たどりつかなくちゃ だけど　空が低くて進めない　 視界が滲んで 待ってて――― 見上げていた月　飛沫上げる波も 雪も雨も　みんな懐かしい 静かに深く　降り積もる時 君の夜　僕の跡　消していっても ここに還るから 僕は　君を　抱きしめる 忘れないよ　追いかけた雲 堕ちる海　爆ぜる空　遠く霞んで いつの日か　ともに歩む 繋ぐ君こそ　希望 Romaji itsuka wa kiite mitai na demo kitto dekinai ne ano hi mita hajime no umi oboeteru? issho ni itte mitai ne gomen sukoshi tōi kana kimi to mita asayake sora wasurenai arashi no hi no yoru bokura wa tabidatsu omoi nimotsu-mochi tairetsu o kunde mada susumanakya dakedo ame ga tsuyoku kaerenai itami ga mabushii oboeteite koko ni ita koto boku no asa kimi no yume shizumi kuchitemo kanarazu kaeru kara negai inori dakishimete wasurenaide kakenuketa kaze ochiru umi hazeru sora kobore kietemo itsuka meguri deau tsunagu kimi e no kitō sakura no kisetsu mitai na kimi no yokogao mihoreteta hidamari no sono egao wasurenai hanabira mau asa bokura mo kogi dasu saigo no tate-mochi enjin o kunde tadoritsukanakucha dakedo sora ga hikukute susumenai shikai ga nijinde mattete――― miageteita tsuki shibuki ageru nami mo yuki mo ame mo minna natsukashī shizuka ni fukaku furitsumoru toki kimi no yoru boku no ato keshite ittemo koko ni kaeru kara boku wa kimi o dakishimeru wasurenai yo oikaketa kumo ochiru umi hazeru sora tooku kasunde itsu no hi ka tomo ni ayumu tsunagu kimi koso kibou Notes: kikan translates to 'Return', with implications of soldiers returning from war or people returning from far away. I like the title 'The Road Home' because it kinda feels like it fits more than the direct translation. A lot of it is definitely conversational, as if singing/talking to someone. 'I'd like to ask' - Could be 'I'd like to hear'. 'first ocean' - Slight implications of 'the ocean that started it all' 'the weight of our things' - Actually 'heavy baggage'. Could have literal (weapons, gear) or figurative (not-so-great feelings) meaning. 'Forming a line' - Line ahead formation. 'too strong to get back' - Specifially to get back home. 'Remember me, that I was here' - Slight implications of 'Remember that I once lived'? 'exploding sky' - Air battles. Dunno what 'falling ocean' is meant to bring forth, although there's really only one other option. 'This is my way back to you' - If you read it the same way that you read the last line, its 'My return to you who connects' 'I fell in love' - Somewhat stronger wording than the original Japanese. 'profile' - As in, the side of someone's face. I mean, I get that it means you're standing side-by-side, but really, the side of someone's face? 'a circle' - Diamond formation. 'make it' - As in, make it somewhere. 'Just wait for me' - 'I'M COMIN' HOME BABY WAIT FOR ME' kind of 'wait for me'. Not the kind where she's being left behind. 'so familiar' - Actually 'nostalgic'. 'Time falls quietly, gathering deeper' - Fubuki throwbacks. Describes time as if it's snow, and just so happens to use similar wording in the process. 'my footsteps' - Kinda more like 'the path that I left behind'. If you stretch the meaning a bit, you can interpret it as 'my existence'. yooooo i can't think of a half decent translation for that last line The coupling track: Just One Category:Blog posts Category:Music Category:Anime